Since U Been Gone
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Song by Kelly Clarkson. Hinata sees the truth about Naruto, and is disgusted. But, after her head is finally cleared of the blone, she finally nitices what she has over looked for the longest time. NaruHina NaruOC ShinoHina


Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

You're dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long 'til I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

* * *

I thought I loved you. Yeah, we were great friends, and I always imagined myself with you. I never knew how you really were. I didn't learn until you had left with Jiraiya. I always talked to you, after we got together, about how I wanted to be with you, but was too shy to say anything.

* * *

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

* * *

But, right before you left, you said it would be better if we were "just friends." At first, I was broken, but, of course, my boys were there to cheer me up, one more than the other. I found I could breathe easier now that you were gone. I'll move on. After all, you were oblivious all those years, and I saw nobody else. You agreed to date me, but now that you broke up with me, you are no longer on my mind, no longer a burden. I opened my eyes for the first time and noticed the people around me. And I mean _really_ noticed. I had spent so much time chasing you, I hadn't realized that someone else felt for me, someone close.

* * *

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

* * *

You led me on the whole time, I thought you really liked me. All those songs you sang, off-key I might add, meant nothing. When that messenger bird came that night, while I was weeping at your empty apartment, my view on you changed. Your girlfriend from the Grass, yeah her, Yuri, says she loves you and misses you. I had always wondered why you seemed uncomfortable when I talked about always seeing myself with you. Now I know, you never saw yourself with me. I was just there to pass the time. Be glad you were out of town by the time I read that letter, I'm not sure if Kiba could have held me back. I know Shino wouldn't.

* * *

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

* * *

Guess what, Uzumaki-Baka? I'm happy now. Truly happy. You are out of sight, and out of mind. I hope I never see you again. I saw the truth behind the subtle gestures of my stoic teammate. Before he could react, I took his hand and drug him away from the rest of the team. Before he could question, I yanked down that collar and kissed him, the last of my shell breaking away. When I felt the warmth of his arms around my waist, I knew I made the right choice.

* * *

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

* * *

Oh. It has been three years already? Wow. What's that you say? You want to take me back? Pfft, as if. My face flushes, I'm angry. With my Byakugan, I see Shino smirking. He won't hold me back. Kiba comes behind me quickly, squeezing my arms together behind my back. Yeah right, Kiba. Why don't you actually try to restrain me? I pumped my arms with chakra and broke his grip, sending him flying back. You open your mouth to say something again, but I'm sick of your voice. I get into my Jyuuken stance, perfected after three years of training, and use my own style of Jyuuken to silence you. I cut up your face, hair, and shirt with the powerful chakra blows, and you retreat. I watch in satisfaction as your orange coat disappears in the distance. Guess you shouldn't have treated Shino-kun like that. Imagine if your greeting had been that rude to me. I walk back the still ninja, cuddling into his green sweatshirt, taking in the very essence of him.

* * *

Since you been gone (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know) that I get

I get what I want

* * *

I guess I should thank you, idiot. After all, if you hadn't left me, if you hadn't dated me, hadn't dumped me, my eyes would have never opened. I wouldn't have seen the perfect man who had always seen me. I get what I had wanted from the beginning, happiness. I look into his shaded eyes and know, know that I'm in love with the perfect choice.

* * *

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

* * *

All this happened since you been gone.


End file.
